Sonic Jam Story
by tinybit92
Summary: Sonic and the crew are holding a concert, and Amy has a song she wants Sonic to hear. What will Sonic's response be? SonicXAmy Not the best summary but it works.First fic on this site. DISCONTINUED
1. Sonic Jam Session

-1"Hey Sonic, are you ready?" Shadow shouted from across the house. "Amy's already here and we need to get going now."

"Yeah, I got it. I just need to find the big speaker and my lucky microphone." Sonic quickly replied as he turned over everything in his bedroom.

"The speaker's in the truck. And what do you mean, lucky microphone?"

"It's my lucky microphone. I use it every time we do one of these concerts. It helps keep away stage fright."

"Oh come on, Sonic! We don't have time for this. We need to go now."

"Look, go ahead and I'll catch up."

"But Amy won't even get in the truck until you do." Shadow said walking down the hall.

Sonic stopped and poked his head out the door yelling. "Amy, get in the stupid truck!"

"No!" Amy said, coming down the hall herself. "I'm not leaving until you do. I wrote a new song and I want to be absolutely, one hundred percent sure that you'll be there to hear it." She was very serious and it was obvious there was no changing her mind.

"Fine." Sonic sighed and turned to Shadow. "Look, you take everyone else to the concert hall, me and Amy will stay here and look for my microphone, and when we find it I'll carry her and we'll follow at the speed of sound."

"Alright, just don't be late. It is called the Sonic Jam Session, and if you're not there we have to deal with all the rabid fans."

"Okay, I'll hurry then." he rolled his eyes. Even with Amy he could catch up with any moving vehicle in thirty seconds flat.

Shadow walked off and they heard the door slam as he left. "So," Amy started. "Where do you think you left it?"

"It's probably in my room somewhere. I guess you can help me look if you want."

"Cool!" Amy bolted past him. Sonic had just given her permission to rifle through his personal belongings. They both searched his large, blue room for about five minutes before Amy finally found the microphone under an old pizza box.

"Ha ha! Good job Amy. Now we can go." He led her to the door of the house. It was a very large house given to Sonic by the government as a gift, and now most of Sonic's friends lived there with him. Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Big, team Chaotix when they couldn't make the rent, and even Knuckles when he found time away from the Master Emerald. Sonic quickly locked the door before turning to Amy and lifting her into his arms. "Ready?"

She smiled at Sonic and nodded, feeling she would be ready for anything as long as he held her in his arms.

"Okay then, hang on." Sonic took off down the street at super speed, dodging cars and sometimes leaping off the tops of them. Amy held on tight, feeling the wind in her face, and knowing she was safe with Sonic, no matter how recklessly he seemed to be moving.

Within thirty to forty seconds of taking off, they stopped. They were standing in the bed of the truck with all the musical equipment. Sonic Walked past and knocked on the back window. Tails opened it. "Sonic." he said brightly.

"Hey Tailsy, coming through." He hopped in the window and set Amy down lightly on the seat next to him before flopping down himself.

Amy was disappointed that sonic wasn't holding her anymore, but at least they were on their way.

"Finally." Shadow grumbled from the passenger's seat.

"Hey, I think that was pretty fast." Vector commented with one hand on the wheel.

"Thank you Vector." Sonic said with a wink. "But you should probably concentrate on driving."

"Well, since we're all here now, how about we go over who's going to sing what." Shadow announced. "Sonic."

"I'm singing 'It Doesn't Matter', 'Escape From the City', 'Sonic Heroes', 'We Can', and 'What I'm Made of'. Also you and me are singing 'Live and Learn'."

Good, you're singing the most so you need to keep track of what you have to do. Tails."

"Uh, I'm not singing anything because I get scared, but Melissa is going to sing 'Believe In Myself' for me, her Mom's dropping her off." Tails was speaking of his girlfriend. She was a two-tailed fox his age with a slightly lighter shade to her fur than his.

"Oh that's right. Maybe you'll find your voice someday. Rouge."

"Just 'Flying In Freedom'." She shrugged.

"Knuckles."

"'Unknown From ME.'" He didn't seem to care.

"Amy."

"I'm doing 'My Sweet Passion' and my new song." She said with a smile.

"Um, what's it called Amy?"

"I'm not saying until I actually sing it."

"Whatever you say. Vector, Espio, Charmy."

"'Team Chaotix'!" They all shouted in unison.

"And I'm singing 'Throw It All Away' and 'This Machine'. Sounds like we've got everything straight."

"Good, because we're here." Vector announced.

"Alright then. Let's pile out." Shadow hopped out and opened the doors, which was followed by him nearly getting trampled.

They all unpacked the musical equipment and helped get it to the stage. Tails met Melissa about ten minutes later and ran off with her to go prepare.

They all had to prepare, this was a big event. Every time Sonic and the gang went on a new adventure they wrote songs about them and sung them at the Sonic Jam Session along with older songs. It was sort of a way of celebrating another successful fight. Even Dr. Eggman came. Many people came to watch the event as well, and they were willing to spend a lot of money. Most of the money was donated to various foundations, but the group did keep a small amount. (mainly so the Chaotix had an extra source of income for when their money was tight)

The team had just recently finished their issues with the Black arms, which had come so quickly after the Metal Madness incident that they hadn't had time to do the concert yet. Shadow had written several songs on that occasion, but he said that when he did them he'd do his own concert because it had been his big adventure.

All the members of the group scattered off once they got back-stage. Sonic went to his dressing room to practice, as did Amy. Rouge wandered the back-stage area to practice, in the hopes that her meandering might help her stumble across something valuable. Knuckles found a secluded corner where he could prepare on his own. The Chaotix helped the crewmen set up all of their equipment. Tails had already disappeared to his dressing room with Melissa. And Shadow made sure everything was in order.

While the Chaotix dropped things and blamed each other, and Rouge searched for anything valuable, Amy Rose practiced quietly in her room. She went over every verse several times so she wouldn't forget, even though it seemed unlikely since she'd written the song. She made sure not to sing to loudly in case Sonic heard. And whenever she hit a bad note, she would mentally scold herself. She was in mid-verse when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she shouted.

"Hi Amy!" came a cheerful reply as Cream poked her head into the room.

"Hey cream!" Amy said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you good luck." Cream said as she closed the door behind her and Cheese. "I know what a big day it is, and how important this song is to you, so I figured you might want some support."

"Aw, Cream. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I was starting to get a little stressed out." Amy smiled at her friend.

"Well we can't have you worrying. We both know you can do this Amy."

"I know. But… what if I mess it up? Or what if he doesn't like it?" Amy stared nervously at the ground.

"Don't talk silly. Of course Mr. Sonic will like it." Cream walked over and sat down next to her friend, Cheese following close behind.

"What makes you so sure? He's never been too keen on anything else I've done for him."

"I know he'll like it, because it came from your heart. And my momma always says that the very best gifts are the ones that come from your heart." Cream smiled at Amy and Cheese nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, you're right." Amy said with a confident smile. "This is going to work."

"You can do it."

"And when I get on that stage, I'm going to-" Amy was cut off mid-sentence as they heard a loud crash from outside the door.

"Oops." came a sarcastic voice from outside. "Guess there won't be anymore before show snacks."

"Oh, man!" Shadow's voice replied. "I can't believe you did that Doctor, this going to take forever to clean up."

"Not my problem. Good luck keeping your stupid show together though. I'll be in my dressing room."

Amy and Cream looked at one another. "Eggman." They said in unison.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope he doesn't ruin the whole show. I don't even know why he comes, he only has one song, one horribly egotistical song."

"What's egosticacle mean?"

Amy laughed. "Egotistical. It basically just means that he thinks he's way better than he is, and the song just makes him love himself even more."

"Oh. Well I guess that fits him pretty well. Hey, now I can tell mom that a learned a new word today." Cream seemed very excited about this part.

The two girls laughed together and Amy continued to practice.

Meanwhile, down the hall in his room Sonic paced the floor, practicing and twirling his lucky microphone cord. He sat down in a spinning chair and grabbed a water bottle. He took a few sips and looked down at his microphone.

It was pretty nice of Amy to help me look for it, Sonic thought to himself. While he thought about how she had refused to leave without him, he began to wonder what her new song was about. It seemed pretty important to her that he hear it. "It's probably about me then." he mused. With Amy, everything important revolved around him, And he wasn't entirely sure why either.

Amy was a sweet girl, always willing to make new friends, but with a fiery temper if you set her off. Sonic liked that about her though, she was always kind, but if you messed with her or her friends, she was more than willing to fight you over it. He liked her personality, he just wished he could talk to her. All she ever wanted to talk about was him. Sonic would love to know more about Amy, but he could never really ask her.

"Well, I should probably be practicing." He sighed and went into the first verse of 'Sonic Heroes'.


	2. The Show Begins

AN: There are two songs in this chapter. Also, since I dind't say this last time, I don't own anyone in this story except Melissa.

It. was almost time for the show. The audience was screaming, from the other side of the curtain. Everything was set up and ready to go. Sonic would be opening the show with "Sonic Heroes" and he waited with his lucky microphone ready to go.

Shadow was running around worriedly. "Where the heck is Omega! He's supposed to be here so he can do all the non-instrumental sounds."

"Don't worry Shadow, he's right here." Tails replied as he led Omega over.

"Good, I was starting to worry. Are you ready Omega?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. So is everybody here, and do we all know the schedule?"

"Yes Shadow." came Sonic's annoyed reply. "Quit obsessing. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Well pardon me for trying to be responsible. Or did you forget what happened when you were in charge?"

"Okay, I get it the pyrotechnics were a bit much, but nobody got hurt, and the show turned out just fine."

"Whatever you say. The point is, everybody knows what's going on?"

"Yes." came the chorus of replies.

"Alright. I guess we'd better get this show on the road. Get out there and do your stuff Sonic."

"Gladly." Sonic Zipped onto the stage and the curtain flew up with a loud, roaring cheer from the audience. "Hey everyone." Sonic shouted into the microphone. "You ready for a Super sonic jam?" The whole audience cheered loudly. "Then let's do this! Hit it guys." At his signal, Knuckles started drumming, And Tails started playing his guitar.

"What goes up must come down  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spinin' upside down  
A mighty crash without a sound

I can feel your every rage  
Step aside I'll turn the page  
Breakin' through your crazy maze  
Like a laser beam my eye's on you

Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm is getting close  
Headed your way

Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Bind you confine you defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade

I won't even hesitate  
A second left to alter fate  
And you try to strike but a bit too late  
Got you hooked by my own bait

Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm is getting close, heading your way

Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Bind you confine you defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade

You can bet there ain't no doubt  
As the words spill from the mouth of a hero  
I can chase another day  
Fight you all the way  
Like a hero

And together we stand tall no matter how  
No one can bring us down, Heey

Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Bind you confine you defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes  
Sonic Heroes  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade

Sonic Heroes

Sonic Heroes  
Give us a reason and we're on our way!"

The song ended with wild cheering.

Amy had listened the whole way through, bobbing her had to the beat. She loved listening to Sonic sing. Besides the fact that she already loved everything about him, Sonic was a very good singer. He had a strong voice.

"Alright! Glad you all liked it." Sonic said to the crowd as they continued to scream. "In case you hadn't figured it out, That song was called 'Sonic Heroes'. Now the next one up is 'We Can'." More cheering ensued and Sonic sang the next song through with the same wild cheering at the end. "Wow, you sure are a great audience." Sonic laughed. "But it's time for me and my pals here to hand off the stage to my pals Shadow, Rouge, and Omega."

Sonic walked off stage, tossed his microphone to Shadow and said, "Good luck man."

"Thanks." Shadow said as he and his team walked out to the cheering.

Sonic absentmindedly went and stood next to Amy.

"You sounded good out there." she said.

"Hah, thanks. It's pretty fun, gives you real adrenaline rush getting up in front of all those people. Not that I don't get a rush every time I run, but it's kind of different here." He smiled at Amy and turned back to the stage to watch Shadow.

She loved that smile. It was the same friendly smile he gave everyone, but it felt somehow different when he smiled at her. She followed his example by smiling back and turning to the show.

"How's everyone liking the show so far?" Shadow said to the audience. His reply was another massive cheer. "Well that's good. Now time to start our song, it's called 'This Machine'." He made a signal to Rouge and Omega and they started the song, Shadow on guitar and vocals, rouge on drums, and Omega doing essentially everything else.

"A shadow of myself, just who am I?  
Scan horizons  
A tragic mystery  
You could have left me here, sealed inside the pod  
No one would ever know - The chaos control  
My true identity  
The power that is me

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching  
We all danced in fire  
Looking thru the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

With rouge in the fight - electric lives  
Change surroundings  
A jewel in history  
A treasure disappears - as she goes  
Miss her as you look away - and no one knows  
This power is a key  
This power changes me

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching  
We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

E-123  
You didn't know - now I'm gonna show you  
The power that is me  
You try to take me down-stop the show  
Seems you've never tasted fear- or loss of control  
The power lives in me  
The power that is me

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching  
We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches"

As with the previous two songs, cheering ensued. Sonic laughed. "They sure do like his songs. He's a good singer, which is probably due to the whole 'Ultimate Life Form' thing, but I personally find most of his songs to be kinda' moody sounding."

Amy giggled. "That's probably just because you're such a positive thinker. Shadow's not always the same way. HE can get A little depressed now and then, and he uses his music as an outlet for it. You use your music the same way as everything else, a fun way to show off and let out some energy. Everybody's got different tastes though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I still think it's moody though."

Amy laughed again. And turned back to the stage.

Sonic liked talking to Amy like this. When they could have a normal conversation without her asking him out every two seconds. She was a good person to talk to. He looked at her while he thought about this, until he realized he was still staring at her. Then he quickly turned back to the stage.

Why do I care if she sees me looking at her, Sonic asked himself.

Then came a reply from the back of his head. Because if she does see you she'll get a big head and won't leave you alone for the rest of the night.

But she's so sweet, why shouldn't I let her know that I'm thinking about her?

Do you want her stalking you all day?

Well, no. But she's not going to do that right now.

What makes you think that? She's never let anything stop her before.

Yeah, but, I just know she won't right now.

Yeah, you keep thinking that. Amy's never going to change. She'll always follow you around like a puppy.

That's not true. If I actually asked her out she probably wouldn't do that anymore.

WHOA! Where did that come from? Why would you ask her out?

Well she is really fun to be around.

No, no, no, no, NO! You are not going to start thinking like that! If you're starting to like her, what will that do to your reputation?

Well I don't know, does it really… Wait a second, what if I do like her?

No.

I never really thought about it, but maybe I do.

No you don't! If you did why would you run away from her all the time?

I… I guess I'm shy.

No you're not, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, you don't get shy!

But, she is really pretty, and nice, and funny.

No, stop that! Why do you keep thinking like that?! You've never thought of her like that before.

Yeah I have. I was just earlier in the dressing room.

Well stop it.

Why? She's such a good person.

But she's OBSESSED with you!

So?

So she's creepy.

No she's not!

Gosh darn it man, STOP LIKING HER!

See, you just admitted I like her, you just don't want me to.

I'm trying to stop you from being stupid.

I don't think it's stupid. And you know what, this conversation is over. Goodbye!

Wait, don't-

The voice was cut off. Aw crap, Sonic thought. I just had an argument with myself. Am I going insane? The sound of the crowd brought him back to reality. No time to worry about it now. He shrugged off the thought and continued to watch as Shadow announced that the Chaotix were up next.


	3. Crazy Bees and Fox Songs

_Gues whos baaaacck! Hey all, here's chapter 3. I'll get the next chapter up whenever I have time. Enjoy. Are you happy now shadowroxmysox3? ;)_

--

"Hello everybody!" Vector shouted from behind his drum set. "Are you ready to rock Chaotix style?" There was a huge cheer in response.

The Chaotix had managed to organize themselves into a real band now because they figured out that Vector was better on drums and Espio was best for vocals and guitar. Charmy had been given keyboard lessons and turned out to have a real knack for as well.

"Alright!" Vector yelled. "Then let's get this party started! When you see Team Chaotix on the screen sing it along with us! Here we go!"

Once upon a time you could be a bad guy  
And you'd live to see another day  
But now you'd never manage- boy, you'd be brain-damaged  
Just to think that you could get away

The power has arrived in a dream team  
A force where one and one makes three  
And when the trail's gone cold and the lies have been told  
This crew'll find what you can't see

Yeah danger hides when the hyper bee flies  
And the ninja stars fly too  
The muscle is Vector, the karma collector  
And he's sworn to fight for you

Team Chaotix- They're detectives you want on your side  
Team Chaotix- Their directive's tracking down your crime  
Come along for the ride  
The truth can run but not hide for long- the game is on... now!

Remember when stealin' used to be a good deal  
And when a crooked life would always pay? Well...  
Now that the teams in town that's all gone underground  
But it's a worry to this very day

A Challenge has been issued by the Eggman  
This mission's gonna need them all  
And though his hope's grown thin and their outlook is grim  
These three are gonna heed his call

Charmy's thing is dishing out first sting  
And the green one cheers them on  
Espio is clearly ready to go  
Run down who'd do you wrong

Team Chaotix- They're detectives you want on your side  
Team Chaotix- Their directive's tracking down your crime  
Come along for the ride  
The truth can run but not hide for long- the game is on... now!

Team Chaotix- Sonic Heroes- what your problem needs  
Team Chaotix- Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed  
There's no way you can win  
If it's trouble you're in  
They're gonna kick your #!  
Team Chaotix!

The song ended and Sonic was amazed to find that nothing had been broken except for Eggman's glasses. That is until Charmy got excited from the cheers and smashed his keyboard against the stage, at which point Vector and Espio dragged him off the stage while he shouted "THANK YOU GOODNIGHT!"

Sonic let out a low whistle. "Remind me never to give that kid any sugar."

Amy gave a small giggle and Shadow ran frantically on stage to reassure the audience after Charmy's outburst.

"Um well, since I'm already on stage, why don't I sing my next song before I hand it off to Sonic again." Shadow was gesturing his team back on stage and looking oddly confused. "Here we go with 'Throw It All Away'!"

Now, wake up

Everybody tries to be straight  
But things are still unchanged  
It's useless to resist  
Their effort will be wasted  
Head straight for your goal by any means  
There is a door that you've never opened  
There is a window with a view you've never seen  
Get there no matter how long it takes

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away you see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again

Again and again, again, again...

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away you see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again

You live an endless life forever  
Forever

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away you see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again

Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
You live an endless life forever  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
Throw it all away you see a light wherever you go  
You have to face it again and again

The song ended with the same cheering, this time minus the screaming bee. "Alright thank you. That's it for my singing tonight. Time to welcome Sonic back onstage." Shadow walked off and handed Sonic his microphone back. "Have fun, I'm going to go make sure Charmy is restrained."

"Alrighty then. Wish me luck Ames." He winked at her and dashed back on stage.

"Good luck Sonic." She replied with a smile.

"Hey everybody, guess who's back." More cheering ensued. Knuckles and Tails took their positions behind their instruments. "Alright, let's get right into it then. 'It Doesn't Matter.'"

Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings  
And I won't give in, won't compromise  
Cause I only have a steadfast heart of gold

I don't know why, I can't leave though  
It might be tough but I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word  
Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason  
I got my way, my own way

It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right

Well, I won't look back I don't need to  
Time won't wait and I got so much to do

Where do I stop, now it's all a blur and so unclear  
Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong

It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
Place all your bets an the one you think is right

- guitar solo -

It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right

More cheering. Sonic grinned. "Careful there people, you'll burst my eardrums with that kind of enthusiasm. How about we hand the stage off for Tails's song. Real quick, I'd like to let you know that Tails himself won't be singing. He's got a bit of a self-confidence issue, so his girl Melissa we'll be singing for him." More cheering ensued and Sonic tossed the microphone to Melissa as she came on stage before zipping off himself back to Amy's side.

She laughed. "Tails'll get you for that one Sonic. He hates being singled out like that, especially about his weaknesses. And calling Melissa his girl in front of thousands won't help your case."

"Well, yeah. But the best way for him to get over his shyness is to expose him to it as often as possible. Besides, it's not gonna' hurt him to get a little fired up." He gave her a wink and she laughed again.

"Alright, your funeral."

"Pfft. We both know you'd be the one freaking out at my funeral."

"Oh haha. Very funny, butthead." She punched his arm playfully before crossing her arms in mock rage and turning back to the stage.

At this point Tails had Melissa all set up. "Okay everybody," He said nervously. "Give a warm welcome to my friend Melissa."

There was a loud cheer in response and Melissa took the mic from him and smiled. "Alright, here we go then. Thisis Tails' theme, 'Believe In Myself'."

When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him

But that's not something I can do so easily  
This is not simply my way, my own style  
Gotta get a hold of my life

I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
I've got to fly higher

When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming  
I see myself there, having the same adventure

If I just follow you, I will never see the light  
Now's the time to find my way through this life  
Trying so hard to be strong

Gotta keep goin'  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
...and I will believe  
Believe in myself  
This is the only way for me

- guitar solo -

Many friends help me out  
In return I help them  
Certain things I can do  
And there are things that only I can do  
No one's alone!

I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
I've got to fly higher

Another fantastic cheer erupted and Tails blushed. "Hey thanks everybody. We're going to hand the stage to Rouge now. See you all later." He and Melissa ran off the stage waving.

--

_What'd you think? Let me know in a review. hint wink_


	4. Smooth Jazz and Blackmail Gold

_Gasp Two days in a row after full year of inactivity? I must be on a roll! Enjoy. ;)_

--

Rouge ran past Sonic and Amy on her way to the stage, Omega clomping along behind her. She looked happy to be going on stage. Sonic couldn't help but notice Knuckles sneaking behind the curtain with a microphone. He grinned wondering what his friend was up to.

"Hey all, hope you're having good time out there." A loud cheer greeted this statement. "Ha, well that's good. Wouldn't want my friends and I boring you all now would we. Now my song is going to be a little different from the others. There will be drums and maybe a little guitar, but I'm more of a Smooth Jazz person myself. So please welcome with me and Omega, our multi-talented friend Tails on saxophone, and Big the cat on bass. I know, Big the cat? I didn't believe it at first either, but he is the only one big enough to hold the dang thing. You'd be surprised at what people can do. Now with out further ado, it's time for my theme 'Fly In The Freedom'."

Tap the rhythm against the floor  
To look for another door  
I am slipping to the mystery of the night  
I know there is an easier way  
But it is my choice anyway  
Don't let me waste my time in futile thinking anymore

Fated not to be tamed  
Watch me, I never will lean upon you  
I can go by myself

- Fly in the freedom -  
Time never stop and wait for me  
- Show the way -  
Looking for answers and looking for the clue  
Fly in the freedom

Nobody taught me to hint  
Win a happy life of a dream  
I'm not waiting for a fortuneteller  
I feel that my wish will come true  
I've never thought ahead to that luck  
Is it my treasure?  
Tell me what I've really looked for?

Fancy came to my mind  
It leads me to somewhere far away  
Distant place, distant time

- Fly in the freedom -  
Time never stop and wait for me  
- Show the way -  
Looking for answers and looking for the clue  
Fly in the freedom

- Fly in the freedom -  
There is a lot of things to do  
come on, I'm ready to gamble  
It's time to play the game  
- Fly in the freedom -  
Tell me, what is the feeling?  
- Show the way -  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever  
- Fly in the freedom -  
I'll never stop my steps  
I believe in myself, I know that I can  
Sure I know

(Da da da da da daa da da da duh dee dum, da da da da da da da, da da da da da duh da,)

Da da da da da daa da da da duh dee dum, da da da da da da da, da da da da da da duh da

Da da da da da daa da da da duh dee dum, da da da da da da da ,da da da da da da duh da

- Fly in the freedom -  
Time never stop and wait for me  
- Show the way -  
Looking for answers and looking for the clue  
Fly in the freedom

- Fly in the freedom -  
There is a lot of things to do  
come on, (I'm) ready to gamble  
It's time to play the game  
- Fly in the freedom -  
Tell me, what is the feeling?  
- Show the way -  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever  
- Fly in the freedom -

Dreams are always around  
Me oh it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me  
Sure I know

Looking for answers and looking for the clue  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever

looking for answers and looking for the clue  
I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever

The song ended with more cheering. Rouge had sung her heart out. She looked very peaceful with a smile on her face, nut at the same time she seemed slightly confused. "Thanks everybody. Sounds like you enjoyed that as much as I did. Now if you'll excuse me, we're going t take a short intermission before Sonic comes back." The whole group left the stage and Rouge looked oddly determined.

"That great Rouge." Amy commented as she went by.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile. "Hey, did you guys hear that male voice in the background?"

"Yeah, I thought it was something Omega had prerecorded." Amy replied confused.

"No, it wasn't."

Sonic smirked. "He went that way." He said pointing at the curtain he'd seen Knuckles disappear behind.

She glared at it before saying thank you and walking off.

"Come on Amy," Sonic said after she'd walked away. "I've got a feeling this is gonna' be good." He grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction Rouge had gone.

"Hey, wait! What are we-"

"Shh." they crouched behind a speaker and watched as Rouge stood in front of the curtain.

"I know you're there, Knucklehead." she called playfully.

There was no response, only a slight shift behind the curtain.

She sighed. "Alright, you asked for it. She kicked the curtain and they heard a loud angry growl from behind it before an injured echidna stumbled out clutching his shin.

"What the heck was that for!?" Knuckles screamed at her.

"Well maybe next time you won't hide from me. What's the microphone for?"

He stopped hopping in pain and froze, hiding said mic behind his back. "N-nothing."

"Right. So it's just a coincidence that there was mysterious low male voice singing along with my song while you hid with a microphone?" She gave him a disbelieving glare.

"Uh, yep. Total coincidence." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Rouge grinned. "You fail at lying. What made you made you want to sing with me Knuckie?"

"Ah… I… um… I have no idea what you're talking about." He was blushing profusely.

"Uh-huh. You know, you're cute when you're nervous." she placed a hand on Knuckles chin and gave him light peck on the cheek. "You're a pretty good singer, by the way. You should try something other than rap sometime."

Rouge winked and walked away. Leaving an utterly flabbergasted Knuckles behind, and completely unable to think, let alone move.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand again and drug her back to their pervious position before falling to the floor with unrelenting laughter. "Hahahaha! That was amazing! Did you see his face?"

"That was so cute. Who'd have that Knuckles would be the kind of guy to catch Rouge's eye?"

"I can't believe he didn't faint on the spot. That was probably like, his first kiss ever."

"Okay, while that was totally priceless, we should not have been spying on them."

"Psh, yeah right." Sonic said, pulling himself off the ground. "Do you know who you're talking to? I live for this kind of thing. It's blackmail gold."

"Oh come on Sonic, that's just mean."

"No Amy, that's called being a boy. If Knuckles caught me kissing you he wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing."

Amy turned beet red at this comment, and Sonic did too once he realized what he'd said.

"Um, I mean…" he was completely at a loss for words. _You idiot, what was that? _He mentally scolded himself. "Uh, you know what I mean. That was just a, uh, rhetorical situation. Heh, heh. Uh, I'm gonna go, uh get something to drink. See ya."

He zipped off leaving a very confused Amy behind. _Did he just talk about kissing me? Does that mean he actually likes me? Or was it just a slip of the tongue?_

Meanwhile Sonic was mentally screaming at himself.

_**What is wrong with you!? **_Came the voice from earlier.

_Oh man! And just when we were getting along so well._

_**Who cares if you were getting along? Now she's going to get totally the wrong idea!**_

_Oh man, why couldn't I have just said a girl, why did I say her?_

_**That's what I want to know!**_

_Maybe, somewhere in my head I do want to kiss her._

_**NO! How many times do I have to say no?**_

_Crap! Crap! Crap! If I do want to, then I may have just totally ruined my chances with her. What is wrong with me?_

_**Stop thinking like that, and worry about how she is totally going to follow you around now asking for a kiss.**_

_Will you shut up and let me think! I'm confused enough without angry voices yelling at me._

_**I'm just trying to stop you from being an idiot.**_

_Yeah, yeah. I heard it last time. Just go away and let me think._

_**Fine, but don't come crying to me when she won't leave you alone.**_

_Gah! I'm losing my freaking mind!_

Just then, Shadow walked by. "Hey Sonic. Be ready. We're about to start up again and your on with 'Escape From The City' after Knuckles is done."

"Okay." He said automatically. He tried to relax. Maybe singing would help him get his thoughts back in order. Or maybe he was flat out losing it.

--

_What did you think? Let me know. Review, because it makes me happy and ispires me to write more. Later. I'm going to go play Guitar Hero 3._

_Review, or Kirby will devour you!_


	5. Bad Grammar Once More

_Okay, here's a quick one. Not too long, but it's got a cute Cream moment._

_Dr. Gadget XVII: I guess it probably seems like that, but that's just because I love Sonic music. It's more about the power music can have than anything though._

_shadowroxmysox3: I don't think I'll use Tikal, just because I'm not sure how I'd go about that, she lives in an emerald afterall. I do think I have a perfect place to use Dana though, if you don't mind her being a waitress in a coffee shop that is. An angry at her job waitress judging by her personality. So let me know if that's alright. Cause that would be like three chapters from now._

_Hope y'all enjoy._

--

Knuckles went on stage, and did surprisingly well considering his recent mishap with Rouge. When he was done, Sonic dashed out, completely avoiding any form of contact with Amy. "Hey everybody. Gee, I'm coming out here a lot aren't I? Well here we go, it's time for my song, 'Escape From The City'."

Amy, despite still being confused, was happy to hear that. This was one of her favorites of Sonic's. It reminded her of the times when she would chase Sonic through the city. So she calmed down a bit and contented herself to listen.

Rolling around at the speed of sound  
Got places to go, got to follow my rainbow  
Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on  
Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out

Must keep on movin' ahead  
No time for guessin', follow my plan instead  
Trusting in what you can't see  
Take my lead I'll set you free

Follow me - set me free - trust me  
And we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through  
Follow me - set me free - trust me  
And we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through prove it to you  
Follow me

Danger is lurking around every turn  
Trust your feelings, got to live and learn  
I know with some luck that I'll make it through  
Got no other options only one thing to do

I don't care what lies ahead  
No time for guessin' follow my plan instead  
Find that next stage no matter what that may be  
Take my lead I'll set you free

Follow me - set me free - trust me  
And we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through  
Follow me - set me free - trust me  
And we will escape from the city  
I'll make it through prove it to you  
Follow me

Follow me  
I'll make it through... Oh yeah

As the song ended, Sonic took a bow and let out a sigh. Singing really did calm him down. "Thanks people, but I'm leaving again, and I'm not coming back until the end for my last two songs. For now, let's give it up for miss Amy Rose."

Cream had come back halfway through Sonic's song, knowing Amy would be next, and gave her friend a hug for luck before said hedgehog skipped onto the stage with a wave to the crowd.

She took the mic and gave Sonic a small smile before he winked at her and dashed off stage. "Good evening out there people." Amy said with a smile. "Man, I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get my turn. I've got a couple of songs for you tonight, but let's start with an oldie. Here we go with 'My Sweet Passion'."

I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to

- Packed up my stuff, set out for adventure-

I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue

- Won't mind painting myself blue for you-

I guess I'm so easy to understand

I just do what ever that comes to me naturally

I do understand the feelings of a Persian Cat

- But the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it-

He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone

- Makes me wanna be his specialite-

I guess I'm just a self-centered girl

But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - So many things I want

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - I wanna be a wonderful girl

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - I'm not simple-minded

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - And I won't be a pearl

You probably need me just as much as I need you

(Pf solo)

Are you okay you seem to be a little bit tense

- You don't have to worry 'bout a single thing-

We are free to get whatever that we want to have

- We're also free to do whatever we want-

That's what we'll do that's what we'll do

We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - There's no where to hide

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - Come on settle our lives

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - I'll always be there for you

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - In the best and worst times

You can be my sweetest honey for eternity

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - So many things I want

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - I wanna be a wonderful girl

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - I'm not simple-minded

Sweet sweet you're so sweet - And I won't be a pearl

I honestly need you just as much as you need me

The song ended to applause, but Sonic couldn't help smacking himself lightly in the face. That song always confused him. Sure, most of it was basic Amy gushing, but he had no clue what the part about parsley and shaving the Sphinx meant. It totally threw him off, and freaked him out just a little bit.

"What's the matter Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked from nearby.

"What? Oh, hey Cream. Nothing's the matter. I'm just a little confused by Amy's song, that's all."

"The part about the Sphinx and parsley?"

"Precisely."

"Amy said she was at a tran… trans-ishum point when she wrote that part."

Sonic grinned. "Well I guess that makes a bit more sense then. Thanks kiddo." He ruffled her ears affectionately.

"No problem. I know you're going to love her new one though. She worked really hard on it until she had it totally perfect." She nodded as if there was no doubt about it.

"I'm sure I will then." he said encouragingly.

Back on stage Amy was ready for her next song. "Alright everyone. This is a new one I've been working on for a while, and I think it really says exactly what I want it too. Hope you like it, because this one is dedicated to our favorite true-blue hero. Here we go, 'Follow Me'!

--

_To Be Continued! In the next chapter. I'm guessing you've already figured out what song will be in the next one, but the question is, what will Sonic think?_

_Will he love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Dance merrily on the spot?_

_You'll have to wait and find out. And as always, REVIEW!_

_Kirby: Yeah, review or I will devour you, steal your abilities, and then spit you out agian._

_Thank you my little pink friend. Now, I'm off!_


	6. Follow Me

_Oh my goodness, what's this? Why it's a new chapter of my almost two-year-old fic! I didn't give up. I almost never do, I just get board or have writers block so that it takes me a while. ^.^; Enjoy!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anywhere you want to go  
Anything you need to know  
All the best in life  
I want to get it for you  
Lately I just feel so fine  
I imagine that you're mine  
In my world you're gold  
I only want to protect you

Whatever I want, I get, I want a shooting star  
Whatever I need, I have when I'm with you

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean

If you just follow me in my dreams

I was searching everywhere  
Suddenly I saw you there  
And my love arrived  
Just in the nick of time  
Life floats on a movie screen  
You're the star of my scene  
You live on the edge of a knife  
Larger than life

Whatever I want, I get, no one could take your place  
Whatever I need, I have when I see your face

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean

If you follow me in my dreams

Follow me inside, outside  
Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you  
It knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness  
Will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean

If you follow me in my dreams

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the last note died away. Sonic wanted to cheer right along with them. That had been great. The melody was simple, the beat was catchy, the whole thing had been very Amy. And not obsessive Amy either, but the sweet cute, funny Amy Sonic had been talking to all night. The lyrics were straight from her heart, and coupled with the intense way she'd sung the song, it sounded amazing.

Cream giggled from next to him when she saw his awestruck grin. "Told ya' you'd like it."

Sonic didn't really respond. But he didn't have time to anyway. Amy started talking to the audience.

"Thanks everyone. I'm glad you all seemed to like it. Now bear with me here because unfortunately Dr. Eggman is up next. Try not to boo too much." She winked at the crowd and stuck her tongue out at the approaching villain before walking off stage.

"That was great Amy!" Cream greeted excitedly.

"Hehe, thanks."

"You did awesome Ames." Sonic said with the same awestruck face.

"You really liked it?" She said blushing.

"I loved it! Hey, um, maybe after the show, you and I could go get some coffee or something. I'd kinda' like to talk to you some more, if you don't mind." Sonic was blushing too, but he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Y-you mean it?" Amy asked, completely disbelieving that this was actually happening.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought… Never mind. I'd love to go out with you."

"Great. Well I gotta' stay here until Egg-head's done. I've got to finish out the show with Shadow. So I'll see you later."

"Um, alright. See you after the show." She stumbled away with Cream beside her barely controlling a fit of giggles. When they finally made it to Amy's dressing room, Cream exploded with laughter while Amy slumped against the door in a state of euphoric shock.

"Heehee, hee ha. Wow Amy, you should have seen the look on you're face when Mr. Sonic asked you out. Heehee ha."

"I can't believe it." Amy mumbled to herself as she pinched her cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "He really liked my song. And he asked me out. How have I not fainted yet?"

"I told you he'd like it. It came from your heart, remember? The best gifts come from your heart so there was no way he wasn't going to." She smiled innocently and cheese let out a small cheer of delight.

Suddenly there was a knock from the other side of the door Amy was leaning on. "Hey Amy, it's Rouge. Let me in."

She stumbled to her feet and opened the door. Rouge dashed in and closed it behind her. I saw what just happened, congratulations girl!" Rouge gave Amy a small hug, which surprised her a bit.

"Thanks Rouge." She mumbled back, unsure of what else she should say.

"You look like your brain just exploded." The bat said grinning.

"Well it may as well have."

"Did I miss your explosion of delight?"

"No." Cream said. "She still to shocked to explode just yet."

"Oh, well I can fix that." She turned to Amy and looked her directly in the eye. "Sonic likes you. He just asked you out, and after the show, you two are going to get coffee together."

Amy just blinked. Then, suddenly, her face lit up as it all seemed to click into place. "Oh my gosh! I'm going on a date with Sonic!" She leaped up into the air and let out a massive squeal of delight.

Rouge and Cream both cracked up laughing as Amy continually jumped up and down saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"So," Rouge said once Amy finally stopped to catch her breath. "There isn't a whole lot left in the show. Do you think you're ready for this?"

"I guess. I mean, I've waited years for this, I should be ready."

"But not quite since you weren't expecting it."

"Heh, yeah." She remembered something and put on a sly grin. "Knuckles wasn't expecting it either."

"Oh." Rouge turned a light pinkish red. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. Sonic wanted to spy on you guys. That was adorable by the way."

She laughed. "Well, Knuckles is pretty easy to mess with. He can be so cute sometimes."

"Um, not to interrupt, but what are you talking about?" Cream had raised her hand to make sure she was noticed speaking.

"Oh, Knuckles was singing along to Rouge's song, and she kissed him on the cheek. His muzzle was as red as the rest of his fur."

Cream giggled. "That's funny. Mr. Knuckles is usually so tough, it's hard to imagine him blushing."

"Trust me kid," Rouge said with a wink. "It's not that hard to make him blush."

"Yeah," Amy continued. "After all those years alone on Angel Island, Knuckles doesn't have much experience with girls."

"Which just makes him cuter in my opinion." Rouge gave a curt nod and all three girls broke out into giggles.

Sonic's voice came over the speakers. "Hey all, it's time for the last two songs of the night. Let's go with 'What I'm made of!'"

The three of them looked at each other before dashing out to watch the show's closing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Graaaah! Done with this chapter. Sorry it keeps taking me forever, I seem to get a lot of writer's block with this fic. Not to mention my over-active imagination comes up with other things and I often have to write those down first. Please review, and I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter._


End file.
